Soccer Days
by SweetCupcakes1313
Summary: El club de fútbol esta en marcha!, y un trío de pequeños esta en problemas, parece que sus padres tienen una pelea Que pasara?... (asdfghjkl SuFin, OZNZ, TurkeyxEgypt...)


Holi gente!, Aki-chan esta aquí reportándose, y estoy vivaaaaaa~ solo que una molestia llamada escuela, me ha estado jodiendo todo esta hermoso tiempo~ =w=  
Este fanfic se me ocurrió gracias a una imagen que HappyAyeSir me había mandado :DD y yo estaba como que 'OHHH~' y sip, de ahí salió. Contiene EgiptoxTurquia, SuFin, y OZNZ audhajsd.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Hima-papa.

Y bueno~! Vayamos al fic! :3 ( ^J^ )

~Soccer Days~

Finlandia caminaba, un poco aterrado y con una mala cara, pues se había dado cuenta de que su "Angelito" Sealand estaba dentro de una pelea y resulto herido, bueno que esperábamos de la clásica mama sobreprotectora. Ya cerca de su destino escuchaba los gritos de su niño y una niña, ya se había dado la idea de quién era…

-Pero si él empezó!- una voz chillona grito.

Oh, pero si se trataba de nada más y menos que Wy, como no, ya Tino sospechaba un poco, ya que aunque Sealand y Wy sean buenos 'amigos', no hace falta un día en el cual no se pelen.  
Mama Finlandia ya había llegado, se encontró con su fiel esposo cargando a él angelito en sus brazos, a Egipto muy preocupado por su pequeño Chipre y a Turquía partiéndose de la risa, hay que resaltar que, Egipto le dio una de sus típicas miradas para que se callara, También se encontró a Wy en los brazos de su papi Australia, y un Nueva Zelanda enojado y cruzado de brazos, Tampoco hay que olvidar a el entrenador España, que estaba tan preocupado que no sabía qué hacer con su vida.

Finlandia sabiendo la gravedad de la situación, y la furia de Nueva Zelanda, trato de estar lo suficientemente calmado, presentar una de sus clásicas sonrisas y preguntar…

-…Que fue lo que paso?...

-Esto, los pequeños estaban en su práctica de Futbol y parece que Sea le dijo algo que no le agrado a Wy y…empezó la pelea…- Respondió España, preocupado, ya que en esos momentos se sentía como el peor entrenador del mundo. -Peter, le puedes decir a todos lo que le dijiste a Wy?.- Peter se cruzo de brazos.

-Peter Kirkland Oxenstierna. Responde- Dijo Finlandia con mirada seria.

Peter sabe que cuando su madre lo llama con su nombre completo, significa algo serio. Miro hacia arriba buscando ayuda con la mirada hacia su padre, pero lo único que se encontró fue con una mirada totalmente seria y aterradora detrás de unos lentes rectangulares de borde negro.  
Trago espeso, se deseo a si mismo suerte, no es nada lindo ser castigado en un viernes, y menos por la culpa de una chica, eso no concordaba en la vida de Peter. Sentía que iba a llorar, pero se guardo las lagrimas, ya había llorado lo suficiente cuando Wy le pateo la cara y sus costillas, pero no más, trato de borrar esas memorias, la sangre orgullosa Kirkland, aun recorría dentro de el. Ya decidido, sin más respondió.

-¿¡Que!?, ¡yo solo le dije la verdad!- Observo como Wy lo miraba con odio. -Es tonto que una niñita, como ella juegue futbol…

-¡Discuuuuulpa!- Hablo un enojado Nueva Zelanda, con una mano en la cadera y con la otra haciendo movimientos con el dedo índice y pulgar. La pequeña Wy estaba imitándolo.

Ya, ahí está todo su viernes se fue, pasara toda su tarde en su habitación, castigado, haciendo deberes, ¡Ni siquiera podrá ver a Letonia!. Todo se arruino por culpa de su gran bocota.

-P'ter…- La grave voz de su padre lo hizo temblar.

-¡Ha! No puedo creer que por esta tontería se hayan peleado!- Grito Turquía riendo estruendosamente

-Calla, que Chipre está herido- Egipto lo miro mal, y le metió una colleja -Ni siquiera puedes cuidar al bebe…

-…No soy un bebe…ay!- Chipre grito adolorido ya que Egipto (su mama) le estaba limpiando las heridas.

-Correcto, tu padre es el bebe- Respondió con tono serio.

-Aun así no se cómo Chipre termino herido…- hablo Australia, confundido.

-Bueno lo que paso fue…- Wy empezó a relatar.

_**~*Flash Back*~**_

_-Chicos~ prepárense, ahorita empezamos~!-_

_-…Esta bien…- Respondió Chipre mientras acomodaba las Pelotas para comenzar el juego._

_-¡Hoy es el día!, a que meto más goles que tu esta vez- Le decía Wy a Sealand, con una pose victoriosa, muy orgullosa de sus propias palabras._

_-Cualquiera cosa que tú puedas hacer, yo la puedo hacer mejor- Respondió Sealand, señalándose a sí mismo._

_-Nuuh!_

_-Uhuh!_

_-Cállate, tonto- Reclamo Wy, con los cachetes inflados y los brazos cruzados._

_-Ehh~ pequeños~ ya vamos a empezar~!- Gritaba España a lo lejos, cargando uno de los balones._

_-¡Oye!, maldita sea España, te estaba esperando!- Había venido Romano. -Y tu estas aquí, jugando con unos mocosos…-_

_-Lovi~- se giro para encararlo. -lo siento, hoy me tocaba como entrenador…Así que…me estabas esperando~?- Le miro de manera seductora._

_-…- Romano se sonrojo, y mucho. -¡Aprovechado!, claro que te estaba esperando, para que me compraras la comida, ¡Me la debes!...no es que, quisiera irme a casa contigo, o algo parecido…- se cruzo de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado, ocultando su sonrojo.  
España y Romano se la pasaron charlando, mientras los pequeños, se preparaban._

_-…Vamos Chicos…Antonio esta con su…novio…- Chipre les dijo con cara seria._

_-¡Eh Chipre! Que tal una carrera!_

_-…No, gracias…-_

_-¡Vengaaaaa~!_

_-¡Yo quiero correr también!- dijo Wy, con brillo en sus ojos._

_-¿Ehh?, Nuuh!, tu eres una niña, es obvio que te vamos a ganar._

_-…Sealand, con ella no te metas…- Intento interferir Chipre._

_-¿¡Y que tiene que ver que sea una chica?!- contesto una Wy súper enojada._

_-Duh, es obvio que te vamos a ganar. Es más, porque estas en el grupo de futbol, si siempre le vamos a ganar a una niñita, llorona y debilucha como tu.-_

_-…¡Sealand…Ya bast-…!- Chipre no pudo terminar ya que, Wy, se había tirado encima de Peter, para golpearlo. _

_Wy estaba fuera de control, le jalo el cabello, le dio un puñetazo en el ojo, lo mordía y lo pateaba, Tampoco crean que Sealand se dejaba el también mandaba golpes, solo que no podía hacer mucho, solo le halaba el cabello, le daba unos mordiscos y rasguños. Chipre ¡tenía que detenerlos!._

_-…Oigan!, ya ¡basta!...- No le hacían caso._

_Cansado de la pelea intento separarlos, pero lo único que recibió fue cabezazos y patadas, también un fuerte golpe en la nariz que lo hizo sacar sangre, y con algunos golpes, se desmayó…_

_-¡Chipre!- gritaron Wy y Sealand al unísono…_

_-…Woah, bastardo, esos demonios tuvieron unos problemas…- le dijo Romano a España mientras señalaba a los chiquillos._

_-¿¡EHHH?!- España se volteo, y corrió hacia ellos. -¿¡Pero qué paso?!_

_-…- Sealand y Wy se señalaron unos a otros. -Ella/El empezó…-  
_

_**~*Fin del Flash Back*~**_

-…Ahh~…con que así fue…- a Egipto lo rodeo un aura oscura. -Mi bebe quería separarlos y ellos fueron los que lo dejaron así…¡ESTOY QUE LOS REVIENTO!

-Yo no soy un…- Su padre lo detuvo.

-Mejor, deja que se calme…- le dijo con miedo.

-Bueno, todo esto fue un malentendido, deberíamos llevar a los niños a revisión y dejar todo en el pasado…- Dijo España tratando de calmar el aire, que estaba muy tenso.

-…Claro~…- Empezó Nueva Zelanda. -Hay que olvidar como tu niño bestia, golpeo a Wy~- Termino, sonriendo como un gato.

-Oh God, New Zealand, Stop it.- Le reclamo Australia a su novio, sabiendo el enojo que debe tener en ese momento.

-…Como dijiste?...- Dijo Finlandia, con una sonrisa, tan aterradora que hizo que Suecia y su hijo se asustaran un poco.

-Ah, veo que no me escuchaste, mira, lo repito para personas sordas como tu.- Nueva Zelanda estaba imparable. -Dije, que tu niño bestia, hirió gravemente a mi hija, pero no hay que guardar rencores!- termino con sarcasmo en sus palabras, y sonriendo.

-A ver, chivo de monte- Oh no, Finlandia se enojo… -Lamento que mi hijo tuviera semejante bocota como para faltarle el respeto a Wy, pero él tampoco tiene culpa de que la pequeña hombrecito, se haya tirado encima de el para meterle golpes.

-F'n…p'r f'vor…c'lmate…- Su esposo intento detenerlo, pero fue en vano.

-Oh no- Egipto empezó también. -El no se va a calmar…por que por la culpa de sus monstruos, mi bebe salió herido!

-Niños, mejor vamos con la enfermera…- España se llevo a los tres niños mientras sus padres seguían en su pelea.

Mientras los niños eran curados, podían observar como sus 'mamas' se insultaban, y algunas veces daban mucha risa como 'Estúpido sarcófago con cerebro lleno de arena' o 'Santa Claus shota', ese último no lo entendieron muy bien pero, les pareció gracioso, Aun así, sentían un poco de culpa, ya que por ellos fue que sus padres se encontraran en esa situación.

-Woah! Pelea de ukes!- Grito emocionada Hungría, que por cierto, ella era la enfermera. -…ejem, a ver, unos cuantos parches por aquí…unas cuantas banditas…Ya esta!, y si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme!- dijo alegre mientras terminaba con los niños. -y si me disculpan, tengo que tomar algunas fotos…- Hungría agarro su cámara y se fue hacia donde la pelea.

-Chicos…- Empezó Sealand con los ojos llorosos. -Um…lo siento mucho…nos peleamos y…ahora nuestros papis están enojados…

Chipre suspiro. -…Esta bien…sin rencores…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-…- Wy, se encontraba cruzada de brazos sentada en un pequeño banquito.

-…Wy…_I'm sorry_…-

-…Ugh!, como sea, que pesado eres, Sea…Idiota- Resoplo. -Espero que no se vuelva a repetir…

-¡Claro!...¡Venga Abrazo grupal!- Grito emocionado, aplastando a sus dos amigos…

-¡Pesas!, sueltaaaa~!- Refunfuñó Wy.

-…demasiado contacto físico…- Dijo Chipre con la mirada seria, y perdida.

-Uff, que bien que se hayan reconciliado~- sonrió España. -ahora solo faltan sus padres…

Al final, se cansaron y decidieron irse todos a su casa, era obvio que Nueva Zelanda y Finlandia se iban a disculpar mañana, talves con un poco de rencor pero ambos son unos amor de persona, así que solo habría que esperar mañana en la reunión, en cambio Egipto, regaño muy fuerte a su esposo, por burlarse, y no ayudar a su bebe, Egipto si iba a guardar todo el rencor…con su bebe nadie, se mete.

Y en cuanto a nuestro trío de pequeños, Wy, se quedo tranquila en casa jugando videojuegos, pintando, y practicando futbol con su padre, definitivamente ser femenina no era tanto su especialidad, pero no le importaba, estaba muy bien así como era. Chipre estaba haciendo _Kebabs_ para el almuerzo con sus padres, y repitiéndole a cada rato a su mama que él no era un 'bebe'. Y Sealand, bueno, obvio que fue castigado, 15 minutos en la "esquina", y haciendo escribiendo 40 veces en su cuaderno "no debo molestar a las chicas", su padre estaba vigilándolo, aunque algunas veces Sealand se escapaba de su habitación para coger el teléfono y hablar con Letonia.  
Desde ese día aprendió a Definitivamente, no meterse con las chicas...

Y el equipo de fútbol, siguió adelante!

**~*Fin*~**

**Ahi esta chicos :'D espero que les haya gustado, como quedo~? díganlo en los reviews! :3  
Bueno, Aki-chan se despide, hasta la proxima~!**


End file.
